


mmsk/skmm短篇 今晚的月色真美

by skmdsk0705



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skmdsk0705/pseuds/skmdsk0705
Summary: 超短篇来自suno日常和ISLAND TV的一个暗恋小甜饼没有特别明确左右 小片段
Relationships: mmsk - Relationship, skmm - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	mmsk/skmm短篇 今晚的月色真美

“meme，后空翻要保持好身体的平衡哦。”

“meme，橙汁留给我喝一口。”

“meme……”

叹了一口气，佐久间又在他的肩头靠着。

完全不像一个前辈的样子。

“佐久间前……”

“meme不要叫前辈哦。”

“哎?……”

胆大了些，伸出手摸了摸前辈尖尖的下巴，像抚摸一只高傲的猫咪。

“拍下来了!”

糟糕，被拍下来了，而始作俑者——前辈却笑得正欢。

休息的时候也是，佐久间会突然拍他的头，目黑莲其实不喜欢别人的身体接触，但前辈的摸头，他并不讨厌。

“反了吧?”

“反过来才奇怪啦。”

前辈笑眯眯地跟他说着。

吃饭的时候也是，前辈总会突然不知道从哪钻出来给他的饭菜“施魔法”，嘴里喊着奇奇怪怪的口号。

他不是个善于表达感情的人，他能对前辈表达好感的最大方式就是容忍他的胡闹。

明明印象里是那么严肃那么认真的人，深刻认识到原来他也有如此有趣的一面。

“meme，不要随便牵前辈的手啦！”

“meme不要这样！”

拍摄的空隙也是，明明是他自己主动贴上来，却又硬要装作不配合的样子，每次看见他这样想去憋笑都难到极点。前辈虽然把手贴上来了……但温热得过分的手心，他不敢去回握，只能用表面的冷淡掩盖慌张而砰砰跳动的心。

摸头、靠肩、一起吃饭、牵手，这些恋人才做的事情，他的前辈不会觉得害羞吗？

“这是在干嘛……别闹了。”

在不自觉回握那双手之前，赶紧抽走，不然粘人的前辈大概还会得寸进尺，事情也许会超乎他的想象。

前辈平时的距离，36.5度，元气的笑容，是让人低烧的37.3度，当他的手心靠近，是恋爱的高烧39度。

“meme对不起……平时找你营业你会很困扰吧……不好意思！但是为了事业，你就忍耐一下。”

一个月一次的聚餐上，佐久间喝多了两杯，紧皱着眉头给后辈道歉。

“看你每次表情都那么严肃，呜哇，给后辈造成困扰了就不好了，以后会收敛了！”

“啊，没有的哦。”

原来前辈只是当做营业而已……明明只是前后辈而已，自己到底在想什么呢。

那些没有头绪的胡思乱想才是真正需要收敛的。下次他应该若无其事回握回去，再强装镇定才最不自然，被看出来就糟糕了。

“啊……没有就好了！还以为被renren讨厌了，呼~”

又再次得寸进尺的前辈，连家人，和平时关系很好的raul都不会这么叫他，前辈就这样擅自缩短距离，擅自夺走他的目光，擅自夺走他的心。

前辈，真的很狡猾呢。

“前辈……送你回家可以吗？”

回程的时候，目黑莲望着街巷尽头的小小身影，路灯拉出长长的影子，链接着他的影子。

“renren~你也太慢了！前辈要超过你了啊！要输了啊！”

孩子一样的语气，孩子一样的笑容，孩子一样的胡闹比赛。他赶紧跑了几步追上前面的男人。

真的有一天，能够追上他的脚步就好了。

“啊……meme快看，是满月哎！”

“真的啊。”

“呀~怎么说呢，今晚的月亮好圆好大！好厉害！”

对视的眼神，目黑莲这次没有逃开，虽然和身旁的神经大条的男人和想法完全对不上，虽然前辈的脑子里只有可爱的二次元少女，虽然前辈认真工作的样子反而很无聊，虽然……他已经在没有逻辑地胡思乱想。

但是就让他单独任性一回吧。

“嗯。”

带着心中满溢的感情，回答出模棱两可的答案，喜欢，喜欢到快藏不住，但只能化为轻描淡写的话语。

今晚的月光确实闪闪发亮。

“前辈。”

“呐前辈。”

“哎，meme突然怎么了？”

“没有，只是突然想叫叫你。”

“什么嘛！！！！Meme也有乱开玩笑的时候！”

喜欢你啊……

下半句永远没办法说出的话，就让它，成为自己一个人独享的甜蜜秘密吧。

“……前辈，今晚的月色真美呢。”


End file.
